Scissorloid
by Axis1
Summary: A proper story I created from the song 'Scissorloid'. Please R&R


**Hey guys, so this is my first time writing on Vocaloid and I don't how this'll turn out. This one-shot is based off of the song 'Scissorloid' i.e. I'm turning that song into a proper story. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Kaito had created Luka and Miku just a few days ago. He had also created Meiko and Rin but they had some malfunctions.

Miku and Luka had always been and looked out for each other as long as they can remember. Even when they sang songs to Kaito, they always practiced singing together. Even in the tough times, they were always together.

Until now...

Miku and Luka had always loved Kaito. Both of them wanted to have him but the opposite was just an obstacle preventing them to do so. This led to a rivalry between them. But they never told it to the other.

Miku kept glaring at the pair in front of her. The thing that angered her was that Luka had started spending more time with their so called master instead of herself. She would always leave the room whenever she saw the two together.

She would always say that it was Luka's fault that he isn't with her. And that she should just curse master instead. The rage that had built inside her was enough to kill. Her mind slowly wandered back to the time when she was born. She was glad to have a younger sister, both of them had practiced singing together and the only thing she loved was the time when Luka had told her, "I want to become a diva like you Miku!"

She missed those days. But today when she glanced at the window of her master's room, she was horrified. Luka was there, standing in front of Kaito and singing for him. She said quietly, "Luka, you are so mean. You have stolen my master from me haven't you?" She felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes. She held her head and choked out, "I'm the one who sings masters songs! Is master tired of me?"

Her eyes fell upon the scissor kept on the table. An idea had just struck her. ' _If I have to share my exclusive master...'_ she stopped her train of thoughts and reached for it. ' _I'd rather have no sisters'._ The salty tears slowly flowed down her cheeks as she picked up the scissors and headed back to her room.

Later at midnight she had snuck out of her room as a plan to kill Luka. She kept walking down the hallway even when she noticed Kaito, who just gave her a questioning look but did not interrupt. When she was out of his sight she mumbled, "Now you pay for your fault Luka. I want master back and no one's gonna stop me."

She remembered the days when they had first started liking him. Luka had always used her breasts and her unstable voice for allurement. She started singing songs clumsily on purpose which enraged Miku even more. ' _It's not fair, it's unforgivable. Why do you try to steal master from me?'_ She thought ' _I liked you Luka but you didn't behave yourself.'_

By now, she was in front of the charge room where Luka always slept. She walked in as a silent ninja and grabbed one of the cables, and held the scissors in position. _"_ I'll cut the cable and let you sleep forever." She whispered to her. But at the last moment, her mind wandered back to all the good times she had spent with her. The joy, the fun times, when they sat and shared their deep secrets, all of them. These memories brought tears to her eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I am so glad to see you my sister." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked at the source of the sound. "You haven't come to my room for a long time." Luka said again. She sat up a little and asked with adorably innocent eyes, "What will you teach me today?" Miku was taken aback with her behaviour. She held the scissors close to her chest and bowed her head a little.

"I do appreciate you being my sister Miku." She said with a joyful tone and held one of Miku's hand in hers. "You're kind, adorable and the best diva in the world." Those words were enough to break Miku. She had literally given her the biggest guilt trip ever. She started crying and quietly said, "I can't."

Luka's expression changed from innocent to evil. She said, "Just kidding." While she pulled out a knife out of nowhere and stabbed Miku in her stomach. She gasped as she slowly slid down to her knees while gripping Luka's shoulder and holding her wound.

"Hey Miku. Your duty is over." She knelt down in front of her, Miku's teary eyes staring back at her. She leaned in close to her ear and whispered gruffly, "I love master so badly. Now he is mine exclusively." And with that she got up and left the room leaving behind a bleeding Miku.

This was the last time she ever saw her face...

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed** **it cause I did. I would like to listen to your opinions and tell me if I should continue writing these type of one-shots. And please leave a review. See ya! :D**


End file.
